


Trapped By His Own Need

by LanxBorealis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Job, Captain Bill Cipher, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Binary Bill Cipher, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-Fisting, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: Late at night, Tad Strange slips into Bill Cipher's quarters for yet another night of passion.





	Trapped By His Own Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is so... self-indulgent... oops...
> 
> This is from the same AU in which my fic Icarus is placed in. You don't have to read Icarus before this, but it might be a good idea too.
> 
> Bill is non-binary and uses they/their pronouns.

Bill grinned as the door of their cabin swung open. The torches, which glowed a burning cerulean, flickered, casting an odd bluish glow on the figure entering.

Bill leaned back on their hand. They took a long swing from a grimy bottle of whiskey they held. "Tad. You're finally here," Bill purred, peering over the top of their bottle before taking another swing.

Tad's eyes raked across Bill's already practically naked body; they wore nothing but their heavy, ruffled black skirt. Shadows carved odd shapes across Tad's straight nose and thin lips, which curved into a wide smile at the sight of his lover.

"Indeed I am," Tad said, his hands already going up to his collar to untie his shirt.

"You sure know how to make your captain wait," Bill continued with a drunken rumble. "What a bad boy you are."

Tad chuckled and dropped his shirt to the floor. He took several steps toward Bill, his shoes  _click-clacking_ against the floorboards.

Bill's eyes dropped from Tad's face to his muscled chest. A low, thick purr built up in the bottom of Bill's chest. They took yet another swing from their bottle of whiskey.

"Are you going to punish me, captain?" Tad asked. He stood at the base of Bill's bed, his deft, yet strong hands undoing his belt, and dropping his breeches down.

Bill nearly choked on their whiskey trying to glug it all down. Shaking their head, a shiver not caused by the alcohol wracking them, Bill tossed the bottle away, where it shattered into a nearby bin.

"Hmm, not today," Bill said, licking their lips. They flipped up onto their knees and crawled toward Tad. They pulled their heavy skirt off with their knees, and kicked it off the bed with the side of their foot. "Look at you, Tad," Bill gasped with a low groan. "Already so needy, aren't you?"

Indeed, Tad Strange stood before Bill, already naked, and his cock already hardened, standing up tall and straight. The flickering light of the torches enunciated his size.

Bill's eyes, wide as golden coins, could not tear away from the beautiful and hungering sight.

"You're quick, aren't you?" Bill said with a whisper. They pulled themselves up fully in front of Tad, nipples hardened, and wings fluffed up with excitement. Their own carnal desire pooled in the pit of their belly. Saliva flooded Bill's mouth and the craving for Tad's cock leaked onto their forked tongue.

_Thunk._ Bill swung their long, lean legs off the bed, the flats of their feet landing either side of Tad.

Tad smirked as he stared down at Bill with his own darkened, ravenous eyes. His grin grew, and he grabbed ahold of his cock in one hand while tangling his fingers in Bill's long, golden curls with the other.

Bill moaned loudly as Tad yanked their hair. The harsh treatment flooded their cheeks with a golden flush. They peered up at their lover, their thin lips parting, lust flooding their one human eye while their scoped eye shone with Tad's reflection.

"Tad…" Bill moaned as Tad yanked them forward. Their parted lips collided with the head of Tad's pale, hardened cock.

"I know you want it, Bill," Tad said with a smirk and a growl. He rolled his hips, rubbing the tip of his cock across Bill's lips. "I can see it in your eye. You're drooling. You want my cock so badly, don't you?"

Bill grinned. "You know it, Tad. I'm a cock slut, what can I say?"

Before Tad could respond, Bill unhinged their jaw, and sucked Tad's cock into their mouth.

Tad grunted, his entire body tensing as Bill continued to push forward. Their long tongue slid against the underside of Tad's cock, sending a thrill of pleasure rocketing up Tad's spine.

Tad's cheeks flushed hot red, and more heat spread up through his body from his hips as the head of his cock hit the back of Bill's throat.

Bill moaned around Tad's cock as Tad buried all his fingers into their hair. He tugged the back of Bill's head hard, forcing their chin up.

Bill squirmed, their back arching in one of the most beautiful displays Tad ever had the courtesy to see.

"Well, cock slut," Tad began, licking a drop of spit off his bottom lip, "you better get to work if you want my cum."

Bill grunted, their eye glinting deviously at the challenge. They couldn't grin around the hot, heavy cock in their mouth, but if they could, they would. Instead, Bill started bobbing their head at a breakneck pace, sucking hard around Tad's cock.

Tad couldn't stop the release of the loud groan of Bill's name building in the back of his throat. His shoulders hunched up, and Tad's grip in Bill's hair loosened as Bill's too perfect mouth constricted and loosened around him.

Tad's flush spread up to his ears, and down to his chest. Tad's eyes fluttered closed, and he focused purely on Bill's exquisite mouth as they sucked him off, desperate for cum.

Curly black hair fell across Tad's face, covering his eyes, as he hung his head in pleasure. Another low moan left him.

Bill, who rocked against one of their own hands now in a dire need to flourish their own desire, smirked around Tad's cock. Pulling their head back, Bill nearly popped Tad's entire cock out of their mouth as they kissed the now oozing tip.

Tad twitched, the pads of his fingers digging hard into Bill's scalp.

Bill's mouth opened as an odd, low, pleasing noise rumbled in the back of their throat. Flicking their tongue out, Bill sucked Tad's cock back into their wet mouth.

This time, however, Bill twirled their inhumanly long tongue around Tad's entire length. The back of their tongue rubbed hard against Tad's tip.

"Y- you r- really are a- a cock s- slut," Tad gasped. His hips twitched against Bill's mouth.

Bill purred in response; he could do nothing else without releasing Tad, after all. They ground down hard against their own palm, their own liquids beginning to paint their hand.

Tad peeked out of his forest of eyelashes. He peered through his own haze of lust at Bill's thin, gyrating hips. "G- God…."

Bill's eye squinted in delight at Tad's response. Now that he could see Bill trying their hardest to get themselves off, he couldn't turn away.

Bill's flamboyancy got the better of them, and as Bill sucked hard at Tad's cock, constricting their cheeks to coax more precum out of Tad and down their gullet, they snapped their hips down  _hard_ against their own hand.

Too weak against even themself, Bill came all over their own hand, and their own liquids dripped down onto their bed as well, creating a wet spot.

Tad gasped. That, along with the movements of Bill's mouth, was too much for him. Tad yanked Bill's long hair again, snapped his hips  _hard_ against Bill's mouth, and came.

Bill gasped, gurgling on Tad's hot cum as it shot into their mouth. They moaned at the taste, guzzling it down, making sure they caught every single drop Tad gifted them.

And once Tad had emptied himself into Bill's stomach, he pulled his now flaccid cock from Bill's now plumped lips.

Tad's knees knocked together as he collapsed besides Bill on the bed. He leaned his elbows on his knees, panting hard. White lights still flashed before his eyes from how hard he just came, pleasure still shooting through his veins.

Besides Tad, Bill toppled backward themselves. Their wings, fluffed further from coming and the excitement of drinking Tad down, stretched out across the bed. The golden feathers bled from the edges of the mattress, the longer feathers nearly brushing against the floor.

"Oh,  _Tad,"_ Bill whispered through their hoarse pants. "You, as always, tasted wonderful."

Tad chuckled, glancing back at Bill. His lover stared at the ceiling with the most stupidest, yet pleased grin on their face.

Their needle-sharp teeth gleamed in the low light.

_That mouth…._ Tad shook his head.

"And you, as always, have the best mouth," Tad whispered back. Carefully, Tad leaned back as well, laying across Bill's unfurled wing carefully, as to not hurt them.

Bill shifted a little, but didn't make a sound as Tad relaxed fully against their wing. Instead, Bill twisted their body around, hugging Tad's arm close to their chest, and nuzzling into the crook of Tad's neck.

"Of course I have the best mouth. I have the best everything, do I not?"

Tad's fingers brushed against Bill's navel.

Already, another shot of heat electrified Bill. It sunk deep into their core, where the embers of their last orgasm still burned.

"Indeed you do," Tad said, not aware of the desire already pooling back into Bill. Tad sighed softly and nosed the top of Bill's head.

Bill twitched. They stared at Tad with one single widened eye.

It took several seconds for Tad to notice Bill staring at him and then several seconds for him to speak up about it.

"What?" Tad stared back at Bill.

Bill didn't answer. Instead, their single eye dropped down to Tad's lips for a mere moment. Then, they crashed their lips against Tad's in a violent kiss.

Tad cried out against Bill's lips. Bill groaned, desperate for more, and took advantage of Tad gasping by thrusting their forked tongue into Tad's mouth.

Tad moaned, nearly gagging on the taste of his own come as Bill dug for a hot kiss. As the sudden, shocking strike faded from his worries, Tad began to kiss Bill back. He cupped Bill's face in one warm palm as he ground his lips against theirs.

Bill and Tad's tongues rubbed together hard, tasting one another thoroughly.

Bill tasted of salt and whiskey.

Tad tasted of meats and spice.

Curling a stray lock of Tad's hair around one of their fingers, Bill hijacked the kiss, thrusting their tongue further into Tad's mouth.

Tad gagged as Bill's tongue slipped down his throat and down his esophagus. He squirmed against his lover, unable to pull back as Bill gripped his head, holding his head in place with ease.

Snorting hard, Tad eventually forfeited, and melted into the rough kiss. He gasped for air when Bill finally pulled back.

Bill wore a slick grin like they would wear a ballgown. They chuckled, licking the tip of Tad's nose as Tad fought to catch his breath.

"W- Woah… what the fuck was that…?" Tad eventually said. He shook his head, laying it back near the apex of Bill's wing, staring at them.

Bill chuckled, licking their lips. Already, that one, poisonous eye brewed with a dark and insatiable hunger.

"The moon just has recently risen, Tad," Bill murmured. "We still have the rest of this night together." Bill latched onto Tad's neck, sucking and trailing fervent kisses.

Tad gasped, arching up off of Bill's wing as they slowly crawled on top of him. Each touch sent a thrill of fire through him, their teeth shooting ecstasy straight through his heart. Heat pooled under Tad's skin, his mind fogging up from the returning breath of lust and need.

Bill's golden waterfall of hair cascaded down as they sat up and fully sat on Tad's hips, the curls splashing against Tad's chest. Their face, covered in odd, curling shadows, seemed to twist within itself as they grinned.

Running the tips of their claws up Tad's sides, leading a trail of prickling skin, they said, "We should have more fun. I wanna ride you till you come in my ass."

Tad chuckled breathlessly. "Forward, aren't you?" A low groan built up in the back of Tad's throat as Bill pressed their butt back against his softened cock. Sliding the length between their cheeks, Bill wiggled their hips back and forth to tease Tad.

Tad grunted, his hands flying up to grip Bill's hips, digging his nails into their pliable yet thin flesh hard.

Bill moaned. "Always. Now get hard." They wiggled their ass more.

Tad shook his head. Reaching around Bill, his wrists brushed the bottom of Bill's wings as he gave their ass a hard squeeze around his cock.

Heat rushed downward.

Bill sighed in content as they felt Tad begin to harden ever so slowly.

"You know, we're gonna need some lube," Tad said. He continuously rubbed and squeezed Bill's ass, the silky yet hot flesh doing nothing but sending more heat spiraling down into his cock.

Bill snorted. "I am well aware. There's lube under the pillow."

As Tad hunted for the bottle of lube, Bill took it upon themselves to play with their own nipples. They moaned as they circled their own areola with the tips of their claws. Once in a while, they squeezed and twisted their nipples between the pads of their fingers.

More desire pooled in their belly.

Tad paused, the lube in hand, smirking.

"Enjoying the show?" Bill asked as they took notice of Tad's eyes on their chest and perked nipples.

"You know I am. I think I'd have more fun if I was allowed to participate, though." Tad licked his lips, his amethyst eyes hooded and heavy with lust.

"Oh, you're always welcome to join in, Tad. Whenever you want.  _Do_ whatever you want with me." Bill grinned at their own challenge. They wiggled their butt again, this time fully rocking down against Tad's navel and then back up against his now fully hardened and tall cock.

Tad moaned Bill's name, proceeding to sit up fully. He wrapped an arm around their waist, pulling Bill's navel flush with his own.

"You're such a tease," Tad growled. He handed Bill the lube before attacking their chest with fervor.

Bill moaned, their eye rolling up into the back of their skull as Tad's hot mouth encircled one of their nipples. His teeth teased the soft, knobbly flesh of their tit.

Bill opened their mouth to respond to Tad, but all that poured from their mouth were more moans and a couple of slips of Tad's name. Shaking their head, barely able to recall what they were supposed to be doing through the heat and need penetrating their head, Bill proceeded to slick up several of their fingers.

As Tad attacked Bill's other nipple with hot licks and devious nips, Bill pressed a slick finger inside of themselves. Bill's mouth parted, their tongue lolling out of their mouth as saliva dripped down their chin.

Tad pulled back from Bill's chest, panting hard as Bill scissored themselves with two of their fingers. Bill rocked back against their own hand, but still took the time to settle a glare down at Tad.

"D- don't stop!" Bill snarled. "Your cock isn't in me yet, so come on!" They moaned, and pressed a third finger into themselves.

Tad laughed, and his breath billowed across Bill's sticky chest, which now also bloomed purple with several hickeys around their nipples.

"Alright, alright…." Tad expelled a long sigh. He kissed Bill hard, sucking their bottom lip into his mouth as his arms reached around them. As Tad dug his teeth hard into the succulent flesh of Bill's lower lip, he carded his fingers through their heavenly golden wings.

In the blue light, Bill's wings shimmered with an almost tarnished look.

Tad gripped the base of Bill's wings. Pressing his thumbs against the underside of both bases, Tad massaged slow circles into the musculature of each.

Bill shuddered with another hot wave of pleasure. Tad swallowed each and every one of Bill's heady moans.

Bill pressed a fourth slicked finger into their ass.

"Look at you. You're a sweating mess, Bill," Tad panted against Bill's lips. He licked their lips again, panting softly. His hard cock throbbed with need. "So slow," Tad continued. He shook his head and chuckled weakly.

Within that one eye of Bill's, no comprehension glowed. Every bit of their conscious had been swept up in the movements of too many fingers to count; fingers digging into their wings and their own fingers deep inside their ass.

Bill sunk their head on Tad's shoulder as they pressed their thumb into themselves. Bracing themselves, they proceeded to finally push the rest of their hand into their ass. Their fingers curled, making a fist, and they thrusted it in and out of themselves wildly.

Tad's devilish fingers never once stopped their rapid pace as they massaged the base of their wings. His thumbs dug deep. The tips of his index fingers brushed against the soft down with the lightest touch.

Bill's wings, already puffed up, twitched and shuddered at every minuscule touch.

Tad grinned. He had them right where he wanted them. However, as Tad pressed his entire palm against the underside of Bill's wings, Bill dug their sharp teeth into his shoulders.

Tad cried out in pain at the same time Bill used Tad's flesh to muffle their moans of ecstasy as they came a second time; this time from the thrusting of their own fist in their ass and Tad's devious fingers on their wings.

Tad's eyes watered, and he stared down at the sliver of space between him and Bill to focus on the liquids dripping onto him.

Bill's come.

As Tad blinked, the pain in his shoulder faded as Bill let go.

Bill sniffed, then began licking the blood off of Tad's shoulder. Their tongue stung, and a low burn singed his skin, but Tad couldn't find it in himself to admonish Bill.

How could he, after all, when Bill stared at him with a face of pure of fucked bliss?

"Having fun?" Tad asked, rolling his still stinging shoulder.

Bill blinked the haze out of their eyes, slowly coming back down to Tad. "Huh? Oh, yes. I am. How about you?"

Tad shook his head, inwardly rolling his eyes. How could Bill go from being fucked-to-oblivion to completely normal?

Tad eyed Bill's wings.

Completely inhuman.

"Pretty good," Tad muttered, "Besides the fact you bit the  _shit_ outta my shoulder!"

Bill blinked at him, then glanced at the crimson wound shining on Tad's pale skin.

"Oops," Bill said, but no apology haunted their words. Instead, they snickered as they gave the wound another lick.

"Absolutely delicious," Bill purred into Tad's ear before licking his earlobe.

Tad shuddered. "Don't be weird."

Bill laughed more. "Me drinking blood is more weird than how my asshole is gaping open right now?"

Tad shook his head. He blinked hard.

Bill's lips curled into a grin. "And more weird than the fact that you're still hard as fuck, Tad?" Bill gave Tad's cock a solid pump with his slickened hand.

Tad shook his head again, but couldn't dislodge the clots of need in his head. "You're so weird."

Before Bill could respond, Tad grabbed them by the hips. Not waiting for even a second, Tad lifted them up, and dropped them right onto his cock.

Bill's eye bulged out of their head, their mouth falling open again as Tad split them open further. They tossed their head back, releasing the nastiest moan yet.

Tad himself groaned in tandem with Bill, falling back onto the mattress as Bill engulfed him.

Digging his fingers into Bill's hips yet again, Tad glared up at Bill, and barked, "Ride me."

No more words were shared between Bill and Tad as Bill bounced on Tad. They planted their hands on Tad's chest, crushing his weak breaths out of his lungs as they braced themselves.

Bill screwed their eyes shut, each thrust downward sending a shock of ecstasy through them. Electric heat crackled under their skin, using their bones like wire, sizzling their very marrow. With their insides already dripping with two orgasms, Bill's third easily overcame them.

As Bill slammed their hips down on Tad, they stilled, and came hard.

More of Bill's liquids dripped down Tad's throbbing cock, but it wasn't quite enough to get him off.

Tad gasped.

Bill slumped on top of their lover, still fully on his cock, sighing in content as they nuzzled into the crook of Tad's neck.

Tad gulped, but didn't wait to give Bill's ass a squeeze, and continue thrusting up into them. He squeezed Bill's ass around his cock, moaning. Tad softened his thrusts, however, as he pressed his nose against Bill's scalp, inhaling their odd bloody and salty scent.

Popping his eyes open, Tad buried his cock fully inside Bill's ass, and came  _finally,_ filling Bill up to the brim.

Tad and Bill panted, merely struggling to catch their breaths for a second time as they came down from their highs together.

Pressing light, fluttering kisses against the top of Bill's head, Tad sighed happily as he wrapped Bill up in a warm and tight hug.

He could die right now, and die in total peace.

Tad's heart thumped hard, hoping that for once, Bill would fall asleep on him, and that the rest of their night together would pass with him merely hugging Bill close and trailing kisses across their skin.

However, that simply could never be the case. Already, Bill stirred from their own personal paradise within the ecstasy inside their body. They blinked their one eye open and left a long, slobbery lick on Tad's jaw.

Bill did not pull their ass off of Tad's flaccid cock, but instead reached around to fiddle with Tad's testicles.

Tad groaned, this time in a little pain. "Bill…. What- what are you… are you doing?"

Bill shook their head. "You can't already be done for the night, Tad. Come on. Get hard again. I need more of your cum in my ass."

Tad sighed through his nose. "How do you have such energy…?" he muttered under his breath. He shook his head and shot Bill a look. "Don't actually answer that."

Bill laughed. They pressed their forehead against Tad's, fluttering their eyelashes. "Come on, Tad…." Bill pressed a sweet kiss against the tip of Tad's nose. "Please? Let's go again!"

Tad couldn't help it; he laughed too. "Give me a little recharge time, then we can go again."

Bill cheered and settled back against Tad's chest, trailing more licks and kisses.

Tad smiled. He may be trapped, but there was no better place to be trapped than under Bill Cipher's delectable and needy body.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure no one but like... me and Angel likes this pairing but whoops
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
